X-Ray & Vav and Destiny
by davidkun799
Summary: Pyrrha was supposed to be dead. She thought that she was supposed to die in front of Cinder after she failed to hold on for more longer. As Pyrrha prepares for her demise, she was suddenly rescued by a unlikely duo of brave heroes. They are X-Ray and Vav. The protectors of Pyrrha Nikos. Rated M for blood, gore and lemon scenes. Pairings: Pyrrha Nikos & Vav, Ruby Rose & X-Ray.
1. Prologue - Arrival

X-Ray and Vav and Destiny

X-Ray and Vav & RWBY are owned by Rooster Teeth.

Prologue: Arrival

After the defeat of the Mad King, X-Ray & Vav celebrated their victory. Evil is gone for good in their city. It was all back to normal…. Until…

One day, they received an unusual call from someone.

"Vav. Can you get that?" X-Ray asked

"Ok. I'll get it." Vav answered. He went into the lounge, grabbed the phone and answered the call.

"This is X-Ray and Vav! How can I help you, citizen!" Vav said

"Hello! Who's this?" The voice asked

"X-Ray and Vav." Vav answered again

"Oh. There is no time! I need your help!"

"Ok! Where are you?"

"I'm in beacon academy! I need you to rescue my friend!"

"What's the name of your friend?"

"Pyrrha Nikos! Rescue her! She's going to get killed from Cinder Fall!"

Vav became confused as the voice explained to him what happened. It appeared that in the voice's dimension, they were attacked by Cinder Fall and her allies. Pyrrha nearly succeeded as the new Fall Maiden but Cinder Stole Amber's powers by killing her. At first, Vav suggested that he should hang up but studying at the tone of the caller's voice, he was scared that he might failed rescuing Pyrrha from death so Vav decided to accept his emergency.

"Ok. Citizen! X-Ray and Vav will save the day!" Vav shouted to him in his high and mighty voice.

"That's excellent! I've already talked to Rusty and Mogar about this! They'll help the both of you out!" The voice happily chattered.

 _Wait. How does this caller know about Rusty and Mogar? I need to find out for myself!_ Vav thought.

"What's your name?" Vav asked

"Jaune Arc. Hurry! Pyrrha's facing Cinder right now!" Jaune replied in a scared tone.

Vav hang up the phone, much to the dismay of Jaune.

"X-Ray! We got a citizen to save. She's a girl from another dimension!"

"I know! Rusty told me. Let's go, partner!"

Vav became confused again. Rusty knew that Jaune was from another dimension but he only told X-Ray about it. What was Rusty planning?

"Wait! Grab your time watch!" X-Ray ordered.

"Why? Does this work?" Vav asked

"Because Hilda created them for us and Yes! They work!"

"Ok. If you say so."

As they leave, he forgot to remind his mother that he'll be leaving on an adventure.

"Mom! I'm going to save the world! I'll be back in two months!"

"Ok, son! Don't forget your lunch!"

X-Ray ignored her and followed Vav to the door.

"We will not let him down!" Both of them shouted in unison.

They left their house, or in their own case, Ray's mom's house and with their new watches from Hilda, they teleported to Beacon Academy, where they have one mission to do: Rescue Pyrrha Nikos from Cinder Fall.

Beacon Tower – Feb 2. 2016

"Do you believe in destiny, Cinder?" Pyrrha Nikos asked her with determination.

"Yes. I do. There is one obstacle left for me to get rid of. You will be eliminated." Cinder replied with hate and anger.

Cinder grabbed out her bow and arrow, positioned herself on the ground, aimed the arrow at her heart and fired the arrow. Pyrrha prepares herself as Cinder's arrow increases the velocity and the speed. That may have been a huge mistake for Pyrrha because she realised that the force of the arrow will penetrate her vital organs, the attack may kill her instantly.

 _I'm sorry, Jaune! Hope that you can forgive me! I only did this for you!_ Pyrrha thought as she prepares for her timed death but in one second, a force prevented the arrow from hitting Pyrrha.

"Slo-mo!" The voice shouted.

The arrow slowed down until the arrow disintegrated into millions of little pieces. Cinder can't believe her eyes. She was outsmarted by a person wearing a superhero outfit. Pyrrha gasped. She thought that she was dead but in one swoop, her saviour stopped the arrow from killing her.

"You ok, lady?" The voice asked

Pyrrha looked at her saviour. He was a young man with spiky hair and black eyes. He wears his usual outfit for saving the world.

"Yeah. What's your name?" Pyrrha asked

"I'm Vav and this is X-Ray." Vav replied.

"Sup." X-Ray greeted

"Young lady, hide! We'll protect you!"

Pyrrha agreed and decided to hide herself away from Cinder Fall.

"Who are you idiots?" Cinder questioned with venom dripping in her voice.

"I'm Vav! This is my friend X-Ray! We will stop you!" Vav replied with a stern tone in his voice. X-Ray's eyes widened. Vav is taking this mission very seriously. Cinder laughed at his statement.

"Do you think that a duo of imbecils can stop me? I'm the Fall Maiden! You should show me some respect!" Cinder fired back with rage.

"Sorry, we have no idea who you are. What we know is that you try to hurt Pyrrha." Vav said to her with confidence in his voice. X-Ray had to agree with him on this one. They were tasked with protecting Pyrrha. Cinder's eyes grew wide. _This kid's braver and upfront than I thought. What an idiot! Does he know what the Fall Maiden wants?! Is he so confident with everything?!_ Cinder thought. Vav was getting on Cinder's nerves. He was showing a side that X-Ray has not seen since their victory against the Mad King.

"You Dare Insult Me?! I'm the Fall Maiden! You should bow to me, peasant!"

"How about no. We will face each other but in another time. I gave Pyrrha enough time to escape and you should not see her again." Vav finished but that may have been a mistake for him because he revealed that Pyrrha escaped while he was distracting Cinder Fall. Cinder smirked at his own stupidity.

"Vav, you idiot! You gave away our plan!" X-Ray shouted at his best friend.

"Oops! My fault!" Vav apologized. He regretted telling her about Pyrrha's escape. At the same time, Cinder escaped with her dignity still intact.

"Damn it! She got away!"

"Never mind about that! We have to talk to Pyrrha!"

"Now?"

"Yes! Now!"

"Ok, Vav! No need to be violent!"

They ran and ran until they collided into Pyrrha: The woman that they were assigned to protect.

"Pyrrha! What are you doing here? We need to help you escape!"

"I know! I just want to say that a person by the name of Rusty has informed me everything about you guys! You are the people in Jaune's comic that he was reading while I was studying."

"Wait. Rusty? How did you know about Rusty?"

As Pyrrha prepares to explain why she knew about Rusty, the ground started to shake and rumbled until there was an explosion.

"X-Ray. We should run."

"Why?"

"Because I realised that Cinder planted a bomb in this tower so it will blow up in twenty seconds."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I guessed!"

Vav turned to Pyrrha and told her the instructions that she needed to do.

"Pyrrha. Listen to me. I want you to tell your friends that we are here to help. We rescued you from Cinder. I believe that your friend, Jaune Arc has sent a message that we should help you defeat Cinder. If you believe us, we will inform Jaune that we rescued you from death. Can you trust us?"

Pyrrha thought for a moment before she said to them: "Yes. I do."

Vav smiled as he convinced her to let them help her from Cinder.

"Run. Find Jaune. He will explain everything to you! Go!"

Pyrrha followed Vav's orders and ran like there was no stopping for her.

"X-Ray! Let's go!" Vav told him

"Yeah! Let's go!" X-Ray said to Vav

X-Ray and Vav ran until they hit a glass wall.

"X-Ray. We have to go through the window. It's your first real life attempt of parkour."

At the hearing of the word Parkour, X-Ray's eyes fired with determination as he prepares for jumping out of the window.

"One, Two, Three!" Both of them counted in unison. They jumped in just the nick of time before the tower exploded into millions of pieces. They screamed as the tower's glass shards pierced them everywhere except their vital areas. X-Ray attempted to land safely but he accidently collided with Vav and they landed into the location of the mysterious portal that opened before them. X-Ray and Vav groaned after their near death jump from near two hundred feet high.

"That. Was. The Worst! Parkour move that we ever did! Ever!" X-Ray complained. They were in a lot of pain. Vav tried to move his arms but they were covered in glass shards and neither of them wanted to stand up due to the amount of injuries that they received during that jump.

"At least we are alive. Injured and broken but alive." Vav sighed.

"Vav. Why do we feel weird?"

"I have no idea. Maybe we fell and broke every bone on our body."

Vav tried to stand up but the force of the landing prevented him from standing up. Therefore, his legs were nearly broken. He also noticed two girls looking at the place where they fell into.

"I think that someone was watching us from where we jumped."

"What? We weren't being watched by two girls who had no idea who we are."

"I know. They are coming. Right now."

"Nonsense! I hope that they were mad or worried that we suffered major injuries after falling from a tower that was nearly seventeen feet high. The white haired girl will probably yell or threaten us if we were the enemy or ally and the red one will have to carry me across because we saved Pyrrha from Cinder."

The girl with the red and black dress stopped running. She realized that they were the ones that saved Pyrrha from getting killed by Cinder. The woman in white was speechless. It was almost as like he knew what will happen to them if she asks them for their names.

"X-Ray. You may want to turn around."

X-Ray tried to turn his head around to see a young girl who had black hair with red details, a red and black combat dress or skirt, her eyes were black and carries a huge mechanical scythe on her back. He saw a young woman with white hair, blue eyes with a scar on one of her eyes, a similar skirt just like the girl in red and black and carries a mysterious rapier on her hand.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked

Neither of them said anything due to the fact that they suffered a lot of pain from falling near Beacon Tower.

"Fine. We just…." Both of them said at the same time before passing out.

"Hey! Wake up! Weiss! Carry one of them to the portal! Ozpin must explain that we found two people that saved Pyrrha from her encounter from Cinder!" The girl in red ordered them.

"I know, Ruby! Let's just take them to the portal with us!" Weiss said to her

"Ok! Let's go!" Ruby finished

They carried the two heroes on their backs and ran to the location of the portal. Vav opened his eyes. He was getting carried around by Weiss: One of Ruby's teammates.

He tried saying something to her but he was in no good shape to talk so he watched them until he closed his eyes. At the same time, he heard a familiar voice. It belonged to the woman who was rescued by them. Pyrrha Nikos.

"Vav! What happened to you?" Pyrrha asked him but he was asleep. Ruby couldn't believe her eyes. She was right. Pyrrha was saved. The heroes have done it. X-Ray and Vav saved Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha?! Weiss! She's alive! The two heroes did it! They saved Pyrrha!" Ruby gasped before happily cheering that Pyrrha was alive.

"What? Pyrrha! You're alive!" Weiss shouted to her.

"Weiss. Ruby. Thank X-Ray and Vav. They saved me from getting killed by Cinder." Pyrrha finished. She pointed at the two heroes that saved them.

"Mogar believes that he should take them." A voice said from the shadows. It belonged to a man. He has messy dark brown hair, war paint on his face and arms, wears fur boots, gauntlets, yellow pants and carries a diamond longsword.

"Mogar thanks you three for saving his allies. Mogar appreciates the help." Mogar thanks the trio.

Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby were getting a case of Déjà vu. He sounds similar to the man with blond hair and the three-way staff.

"Go to the portal. Mogar will explain everything." Mogar finished before running to the portal. The trio of girls agreed to follow Mogar to the portal. He looked at them. They were ready for whatever lies ahead for them.

"Jump. We have to jump. It's our chance." Mogar ordered them to jump when they reached the portal. Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby jumped in the portal. Mogar followed as well. The adventures of X-Ray and Vav in Remnant have begun…

Elsewhere…

Cinder was furious. She couldn't believe that she was defeated at the hands of two wannabe heroes.

"I just want to kill them myself! They will pay for crossing me!" Cinder yelled at the sky.

"Yes. I think that we need to work together to complete our goals." A voice called out to her. It belonged to a man who has dirty blond hair with blue eyes, some facial hair, wears a broken crown, a dark green suit with a black necktie and kilt with a yellow "R" printed on his kilt. He smirked at her.

"Who are you?" Cinder asked.

"I'm The Mad King. I'm here to help you." The Mad King Replied

"Let me guess. Do you want to help me defeat the two heroes who defeated me?"

"Yes. Let's think of a plan." The Mad King finished before laughing into the moonlight. He was ready for payback for getting defeated at the hands of X-Ray and Vav.

AN: Yes. This story takes place at the end of Volume 3 of RWBY and is an alternate ending to the final episode of the same volume. The reason why I've added Mogar into this story is because he sounds similar to Sun Wukong (They are voiced by Michael Jones from Achievement Hunter). Hilda, ORF and The Mad King will appear in this story as well. It's just the prologue of their adventures in Remnant. X-Ray and Vav will have a relationship with Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos because I felt that it should be appropriate for them. The next chapter will take them to Haven Academy: Their next location. As for X-Ray and Vav, they'll be the main protagonists in the story. Sorry. No sneak peek of the first chapter! I'll try to be organized as of now! Happy Easter! Expect the next chapter to be released in May!


	2. Chapter 1 - Warm Welcome

X-Ray and Vav and Destiny

X-Ray and Vav & RWBY are owned by Rooster Teeth.

Chapter 1: Warm Welcome

The Void – Feb 4, 2016

For two days, The Mad King plans his first move. He talks with Cinder about his plans of defeating the duo. Cinder was impressed with his planning and his manipulation towards others.

"Mad King. Your plans can work. I think that we can just kill Pyrrha and X-Ray & Vav. The power of the Fall Maiden will be mine!" Cinder told him.

"Cinder. We have to wait. I've already planned the invasion at the hospital. We will be attacking them when they are weakened and have lost hope. Patience is everything." The Mad King calmly told her. She was getting impatient with his way of planning.

"Mad King. We must strike now!"

"No! We must observe their weaknesses! After that, we will use that to our advantage!"

"I can't wait that long!"

"Just try! I hope that you can last this long without screwing up the plan."

"No! We attack the hospital after X-Ray & Vav have recovered! I must obtain the Fall Maiden's power!"

"Wait. I thought that you are already a Fall Maiden."

"Some of Amber's powers were given to Pyrrha! I must kill her now!"

"Cinder. Calm down. We will attack them! We just have to wait for an opening."

"NO! WE MUST KILL HER NOW! I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR CALM BULLSHIT! YOU BETTER AGREE WITH ME NOW OR I'LL CUT YOU UP INTO LOTS OF PIECES AND SEND YOU TO THE DOGS!" Cinder screamed at him in rage.

The Mad King was speechless. He couldn't believe that he was being yelled at by Cinder Fall: His crime partner and his ally but he just simply smirked and laughed at her temper.

"WHAT? WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"You are so unpredictable. Attacking the hospital without a plan is just reckless. I think that I have do some unfortunate punishment to your friend." The Mad King smiled before he carried an unconscious person. He was a pale, well-built man with silvery-gray eyes, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front hair, wears a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, pants and a pair of shoes. He was shown to have been missing his prosthetic legs after the Beacon Academy Invasion.

"Mercury. Wake up." The Mad King said to him. Mercury woke up. He looked at the sky. It was blood red with clouds dangling on the sky. He looked at himself. He was ok…except the part about his legs.

"Wait! What happened to my legs?" Mercury asked The Mad King.

"That. I cut off your legs while you were sleeping. It just comes to show that it was a punishment for refusing to co-operate. Mercury, your legs are gone."

"What? Bring me my legs back!"

"No."

"What do you mean no?!"

"I'll give them to you if Cinder agrees with my plan."

"Cinder. Please! Help me! Agree to his plan! It will work!" Mercury begged to Cinder. Cinder just glared at The Mad King for being more sadistic than her.

"No! I'll follow my own orders!" Cinder ignored him. Mercury's eyes widened. Was she really serious about killing Pyrrha? The Mad King smirked at her own choice of words. She was willing to sacrifice everything to obtain the Fall Maiden's powers.

"That's too bad because I'm going to destroy the prosthetic legs and beat up Mercury into a lifeless pulp." The Mad King calmly told her. He grabbed the legs, held them up into the air and with all his strength, smashed the prosthetic legs into millions of pieces. Mercury was devastated. He needed those legs to protect himself.

"Mad King! Why?"

"Blame Cinder. She's the one to blame."

Mercury looked at Cinder. Her eyes were blind with rage. She was mad that The Mad King refused to carry out her plans but was also mad at Mercury for agreeing in his plan. Cinder glared at the both of them.

Watch me beat up one of your officers as a warning of people that ever cross me." The Mad King finished before he proceeded to beat up Mercury. His body was already damaged due to his defeat at the hands of Yang Xiao Long. The Mad King took out his broken crown, placed it in his hand and jammed the crown into his neck. Blood splattered everywhere as Mercury screamed in agony. The sharp edges of his crown have pierced his jugular. Mercury coughed and spluttered before he turned around. He saw Cinder glaring at him for agreeing with The Mad King and possibly betraying her trust.

"Cinder! Help! You must take me away from this madman!" Mercury begged at her for the second time. She gave him a shrug before she agreed to help Mercury. Mercury smiled as he thought that he was saved by his boss but as he looked at her, a sinister scowl was printed on her face. Mercury's smile faded instantly. This could mean big trouble for him.

Cinder grabbed Mercury, lied him down on the acid bath tub that The Mad King gave to her and proceeded to burn him.

"THIS IS FOR BETRAYING MY TRUST, SABOTAGING THE DEAL, ALLYING WITH THIS CALM MANIAC, FRAMING ME FOR KILLING PENNY AND HURTING EMERALD'S FEELINGS! YOU COCKY, EGOTISTICAL, GREEDY, RUTHLESS, PIECE OF SHIT!" Cinder screamed in rage again. She was extremely mad and seething with rage. Mercury screamed for the third time as the acidity of the chemical was proven too much for Mercury to fight back. He tried to beg Cinder to stop but she was determined to eliminate anyone who betray her nor ruin her plans so she became relentless and burned him until his face was all bone. Mercury drew his last breath as Cinder completed her task: Killing Mercury Black. The Mad King smirked as he witnessed a gruesome scene. Cinder Fall has acclimatized to the madness of the king…

Vale Hospital – Feb 5, 2016

Vav woke up. He was inside a hospital. He looked at the bed next to him. It belonged to X-Ray. X-Ray was no longer in bed. He realized that X-Ray recovered before he did. Vav tried to stand up but his sides hurt so he lied down and waited for someone to see them. He grabbed a glass cup and attempted to pour his drink in but he was too weak to do it.

"I'm in a lot of pain. X-Ray, where are you?" Vav talked to himself.

"I'm right here. You've be asleep for six hours." X-Ray said to him. He was feeling better than his current state when they jumped out of a glass wall.

"You recovered quickly. Why?"

"Because. A man with dark blue hair patched me up."

"Oh. What about Rusty and Mogar? Have you heard from them?"

"Yes. Rusty will be here in two minutes and Mogar is currently accompanying Weiss to Atlas."

"Why?"

"Do I really have to tell you about this? Look. It's because after we were rescued by Ruby & Weiss, she was immediately sent to Atlas because we accidently destroyed one of Weiss' most prized possessions."

"Yeah. What was it?"

"Her statue of Ruby. When we fell, we landed on the statue."

"Was that painful?"

"Yes! It was! We should improve our skills for parkour!"

"Maybe later. We need to talk to the person who took us here."

"Agreed. Where's Pyrrha?"

"She… she's waiting for us if we recovered or not. I've recovered. What about you?"

"Just broke a few ribs but I'm fine."

"Close enough. Get ready! We have to leave!"

"Why, X-Ray?"

"Have you noticed the girl with the blond hair minus an arm?"

"No. Why? X-Ray. What did you do?"

"I… accidently mentioned her mother and she didn't look happy about it."

"Wait. Her mother? Why was she being upset?"

"You've been asking me questions since you've woke up from your sleep! At least, just agree with me for once! Not when you keep asking questions!"

"Alright. Let's move, X-Ray!"

"Got it! Let's get out of here before the blond haired chick kills us both!"

They agreed to run away from the blond haired chick after X-Ray, for obvious reasons, accidentally mentioned her about her mother. Just as they were escaping, they saw Ruby and Pyrrha at the doorway.

"Ruby & Pyrrha! What are you doing here?" Both of them asked

"We came to check on you. Why are you escaping?" The girls replied before asking why the duo were escaping.

"X-Ray accidentally mentioned the blond haired chick about her mother. She's mad at him for mentioning it to her. Why was she upset?"

Ruby & Pyrrha were confused at their statement. _Why was the blond haired chick upset about her mother? Was that she wasn't raised enough as a child?_ Those were the questions that all four of them were thinking about before they heard a crash. The source of the crash belonged to the same girl that X-Ray mentioned her about her mom. Her eyes glowed red as she prepares to beat up X-Ray  & Vav but was soon stopped by Ruby Rose.

"Yang! Stop! What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to beat them up for mentioning me about my mom!"

"Your mom? Yang, what are you talking about?"

"I believe I can explain." A voice said to them from behind. It belonged to a man who smells like alcohol with a cane. He has a grim expression painted on his face.

"She was talking about Raven Branwen: My sister and Yang's mother."

"Excuse me, sir but who are you?" Vav asked

"Qrow Branwen. I'm Ruby's uncle." Qrow replied.

"Nice to meet you, Qrow! My name is Vav and this person who is hiding in the corner is X-Ray. We are here to save the day."

"Why is your partner in crime hiding in the corner?"

"Because he accidentally mentioned Raven to Yang."

"I see. Yang doesn't want to talk about her mom so I'll tell the both of you in private."

"X-Ray. We have to follow Qrow. He'll give us an explanation of what happened."

"Ok. Ruby, keep your sister away from me for a little while."

Ruby was taken aback by X-Ray's orders but she had to agree: Yang was feeling a bit furious so she decided to talk to Yang about something.

"Follow me." Qrow ordered.

X-Ray & Vav followed Qrow into a secret room. It was pitch black with no reception, no television, no lights and no cameras.

"This is creepy. Vav, stay close." X-Ray ordered Vav.

"Ok. I will." Vav responded.

"Stop. I think that's enough distance." Qrow ordered the two. They stopped. Qrow turned back to them.

"Do you want to know why Yang doesn't want anyone to mention about her mom ever again?"

Both of them nodded their heads, waiting for an answer.

"Alright. This is how Yang refused to talk about her mom."

"During her battle with the ice cream hair woman known as Neo, Raven came out of nowhere and assisted her own daughter in winning against Neo. Afterwards, Yang asked Raven why she disappeared for nearly two decades but Raven remained silent and walked off into the distance. After the breach of Vale, Yang met Raven again and tried to ask her the same question. Raven responded with: I was busy on an errand and I lost track of time. Yang knew that she was lying so she tried to kill her own mom for lying to her and leaving her side for seventeen years. When I found Yang unconscious after her battle with Raven, I thought to myself: _Why, Raven? What are you hiding? I want some answers!_ Ever since that battle, Yang developed an eternal hatred for Raven. Not only because of Raven leaving but because of my own carelessness. I was originally tasked to protect Yang and Raven but after their fight, I realized that I shouldn't been doing this because I may hurt Yang's feelings. I tried to convince Yang about forgetting Raven but she wanted information so I gave her information of her whereabouts. I've always wanted to tell Yang that I've failed her as an uncle and a good guardian. X-Ray. Vav. I want you to make sure that Ruby Rose doesn't find out about this. She's fifteen and I don't want her to know that I've been lying to them the whole time. I've already lost Yang due to trust issues. I don't want to lose Ruby as well because of the same thing. Take good care of Ruby Rose. You are the only people she can trust."

X-Ray & Vav's eyes widened. Was he being serious about protecting Ruby Rose? They were tasked of protecting Pyrrha Nikos but they have a second objective: Protecting Ruby Rose.

"We accept! We will never back down on a person who is in danger!" Both of them shouted in unison with confidence dripping in their voices.

Qrow smiled, knowing that they accepted his offer.

"Alright. Boys, let's get out of here."

"Agreed."

They left the dark room with confidence and smiles on their faces. X-Ray & Vav will have to prepare for their most difficult mission of their lives.

As they left, they didn't notice a young girl with hair coloured as ice cream, carrying a parasol with her and a sadistic smile painted on her face. This woman has known about X-Ray & Vav's missions and she will stop at nothing in order to prevent the duo from completing it…

AN: The first chapter takes place near the end of Volume 3. I've also wanted to improve the story by creating Qrow's explanation of why Yang refused to talk about her mother at all. Not only X-Ray & Vav have one but two important missions to complete: Protect Pyrrha and Ruby. I've decided that Cinder will feel the madness of the king, which I am referring to The Mad King. Sorry about Mogar, Rusty, Jaune and the rest of the people from the two shows. I'll introduce them later in the story. Anyways, the next chapter will have the duo cheer up Yang in order to lift her spirits up. Swearing is included in this story. That's one of the reasons why this story is one of my few matured stories. Hope that you have a happy Easter and a good holiday!


	3. Chapter 2 - Cry of the Sun Dragon

X-Ray and Vav and Destiny

X-Ray and Vav & RWBY are owned by Rooster Teeth.

Chapter 2: Cry of the Sun Dragon

Vale Hospital – Feb 5, 2016 (Two minutes after Qrow's talk with X-Ray & Vav)

After their talk with Qrow, X-Ray & Vav walked back to their hospital room, only to find that Mogar was standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Wait. Mogar? I thought that you were in Atlas." X-Ray said to him

"Weiss told me to return to here. She was in a state of panic because of our talk after you were taken to Vale Hospital."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her that she can choose between her friends or her job. It may have been that stupidest choice of words that Mogar have said but it was convincing enough for her father to change his mind about us. He said to me that we can stay at Atlas as long as we like. After our talk, however, she told me something."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that Mogar was lucky enough to convince her father for allowing us to stay in Atlas but she also told me that I was part animal so staying in the city would be very difficult."

"Ok. Thanks for telling us, Mogar."

"No problem. Mogar was worried that you may not survive after the two of you performed the failed parkour attempt." Mogar continued while glaring at X-Ray.

"What? Why are you looking at me as if it was my fault?" X-Ray asked in annoyance

"Because. Both of you jumped out from a very high building. You would've died but the woman in red & Weiss rescued you just in time."

"Well… It wasn't my- (Pause) Damn it!" X-Ray said in denial before realizing that he was right.

Vav laughed while smiling at X-Ray's misfortune.

"Guys. Mogar wants to talk to you about something." Mogar said to them.

"Mogar is getting a weird feeling that all three of us is constantly watched by a spy or an assassin. From what Mogar can think up, it was a woman with hair coloured as ice cream with a parasol. She might have been eavesdropping on your conversation with Qrow." Mogar explained.

X-Ray & Vav were speechless. Mogar told them that they were being watched by a woman with ice cream coloured hair.

"Mogar, don't worry. We are going to protect Pyrrha and Ruby with our lives. Make sure that you don't tell Ruby about our conversation with Qrow." Vav told Mogar

"Wait. Why were you tasked of protecting Ruby? I thought that you two were protecting Pyrrha."

"We had a talk with Qrow, Ruby's uncle. He gave us a mission to protect her with our own lives."

"Ok. Mogar is having a serious problem."

"What? What's the problem?"

"The blond haired woman told me about what happened to her mom. She suggested that she doesn't want anybody to know what happened to Raven."

"Wait. Mogar? How did you know about Raven?"

"Yang told me everything about her encounter with Raven. By Mogar's calculation's, it wasn't a pretty story."

"I see. X-Ray. Can you check if Yang's ok?"

"Wait. Why do I have to do it?" X-Ray asked

"Because. We are going to cheer up Yang Xiao Long and lift her spirits up!" Vav replied with determination. X-Ray & Mogar smiled. It wasn't the first time that someone was feeling depressed or hurt or betrayed. It was time for the trio to cheer up the Sun Dragon.

"There's one problem."

"What is it, Mogar?"

"Mogar thinks that the blond haired woman is eavesdropping on our conversation the whole time."

"Wait. How would you know about that?" X-Ray asked again

Mogar sighed and pointed to the glass door next to Vav. Vav turned around and gasped. He was right. They were being eavesdropped by Yang. X-Ray couldn't believe his eyes. Yang Xiao Long was spying on the trio and neither of them have noticed.

"Damn it! Mogar! How come you knew about her eavesdropping on us?" Vav asked

"I saw her looking at me from the glass door. I thought that she was given some fresh air but I realised that she was waiting for you two to arrive." Mogar replied.

"Never mind about that! We must cheer up Yang Xiao Long so that she will be fully healed from her suffering! X-Ray! Mogar! Are you with me?"

Vav extended his hand out to them. X-Ray & Mogar joined their hands to Vav despite X-Ray denying that he was helping Vav cheer up Yang.

"All right. Lads! Time to cheer up the Sun Dragon!" Vav told them with confidence

X-Ray, Vav & Mogar smiled for the third time and opened the door to Yang's hospital room, only to find out that Ruby was silently crying beside Yang's bed & Pyrrha hiding in the destroyed closet.

"Miss Rose, Miss Nikos, what happened?" Vav asked

Ruby and Pyrrha were silent after his question. Ruby was in tears while Pyrrha was worried about her friend. Ruby decided to speak after her sister's destructive display.

"M-my sister! She was spy-ing on you three and from the look-ks of it, she was mad at you thre-e for… mentioning her mother during your conversation so she went berserk and destroyed the entire room! I'm sorry! I tried to calm her down but she was distraught enough that she punched a hole in the room and escaped!" Ruby explained while sobbing.

"What? Where is she?" X-Ray asked her

"She went outside! I'm sorry! I should've informed you that she was eavesdropping on our conversation!" Ruby replied. She continued sobbing next to X-Ray.

"It's alright, young girl. We can retrieve your sister!"

"You will? Thanks! It's just that she's an emotional wreck ever since she lost her arm and Blake ran away from us!"

"Wait. Who is Blake?" Vav asked Ruby

"She's a teammate of mine. After Beacon Academy was invaded, she got into a fight with her old friend named Adam Taurus. She lost and Yang tried to save her but he cut her arm off for recklessness but before Adam can deliver the finishing blow, he was sliced in half by a middle aged person with tinfoil on his head. Ever since then, Blake ran away after one of your friends killed Adam."

"Who is he?"

"Rusty. Rusty Bonjour."

X-Ray, Vav & Mogar went silent after her revelation. It turns out that Rusty arrived before X-Ray, Vav & Mogar. That could mean that Hilda, ORF & Ash were accompanying him to Beacon Academy. Vav's eyes sparkled with delight as his girlfriend was with Rusty, the man who killed Adam Taurus.

"Ruby! Do you know where Rusty was going?" Vav asked Ruby for the second time

Ruby thought for a little moment before she remembered where Rusty, Hilda, ORF & Ash were going.

"They are currently on their way to Haven Academy. My friend Jaune and his team is accompanying them to their location."

"Ok. Lads & Ladies! Let's go & cheer up Yang! After that, let's go to Haven Academy!"

X-Ray, Mogar, Ruby Rose & Pyrrha Nikos smiled at Vav's choice of words. The group of five opened the door and walked to the Exit of the hospital. However, Pyrrha grabbed Vav's hand & pulled him to an undiscovered location.

"Vav. I want to tell you something." Pyrrha said to him

"Yes. What is it? Are you ok?" Vav asked her

"I just want to say… Thanks for saving me back at the tower. I should've faced off against Cinder by myself. I thought that I was going to die but… you came. If you hadn't save me, I would've died in the tower. I just wish that I wasn't chosen as the next Fall Maiden. Being the Fall Maiden jeopardizes my bond with my friends… If only I have said no…"

"Pyrrha. You are worrying me. What are you going to say?"

"It's just that I… I…"

"Pyrrha, speak up. What is it that you were trying to say to me?"

"I… I…"

Pyrrha was close to tears. Vav's eyes widened. She was scared. Scared enough that her battle with Cinder has changed her dramatically. Vav decided to pull her in for a comforting hug. Pyrrha's eyes widened.

"Vav? What are you- "Pyrrha asked before being interrupted

"I just want to say that you don't have to worry about me. I'm just doing my job as a hero. Pyrrha. If you are feeling upset about something, don't hesitate to ask me. I'm right here for you. However, we can't do that now. We have to ease the Sun Dragon's pain & suffering. If you want to ask me about something, we can do that after we cheer Yang up. Ok. Don't cry. It hurts me more than it hurts you."

"I… I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? About what?"

"For this. I was the one that managed to get you involved with Cinder & the whole battle between good & evil. I know that you were trying to cheer me up. I hurt a lot of people because of my semblance. My powers injured my team leader & killed the robot created by General Ironwood. I don't want to hurt you as well, Vav!"

"Don't worry, Pyrrha. We will protect you! Even if it means that we may go down fighting! Pyrrha Nikos! It is our duty to protect you! You can count on us!"

By the time Vav finished talking to Pyrrha, X-Ray popped up out of nowhere, giving Vav a fright.

"AH! X-ray! Where did you come from?" Vav asked him

"We were outside for five minutes when the woman with ice cream coloured hair showed up and started to interfere in our mission. Where were you?" X-Ray replied

"Pyrrha wanted to show me something. However, she stopped and decided to show me the important item later."

"What? I just got my ass kicked by a little petite woman and you were talking to Pyrrha about something? That's just irrelevant!"

"X-Ray, she was talking to me about something. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yes. Mogar nearly got killed by the woman with a parasol!"

"Oh. Is Ruby ok?"

"Yes!"

"Where's Mogar?"

"He's just protecting Ruby for the time being & stop asking me questions! You are starting to act like Rusty when he asks questions for two straight hours!"

"Alright! You don't have to tell me that twice! X-Ray, we have to go! Mogar can't hold out that long!"

"What? How did you know that Mogar was in deep trouble?"

"You told me that Mogar was nearly killed by the woman. Remember that?"

"Oh. Stupid! Why do I always forget that I tell you important pieces of information?"

"Because. You are you."

"I see. I'm just acting naturally. We are wasting too much time! We have to help Mogar & Ruby!"

"Right, X-Ray! Let's go! I want to see the mysterious woman myself so she can give us some answers!"

"Ok. Pyrrha. Come with us!"

X-Ray, Vav & Pyrrha Nikos ran and ran until they reached outside, unaware that a certain man was watching them from behind.

"Talk to me. Yes. You want me to kill X-Ray & Vav? Yes. That's acceptable. I get paid how much? $20'000 dollars? Yes! I'll do it! Thanks for raising the bounty, Cinder Fall."

The Void – Feb 5, 2016 (During X-Ray & Vav's conversation with Mogar)

The Mad King & Cinder were planning of how they are going to kill X-Ray, Vav & their friends. Cinder suggested that they would be burning them alive but The Mad King suggested that they should send out an assassin to kill the both of them silently without their friends noticing. After six minutes of violent backlash and hurtful words, The Mad King won and decided to plan their moves in his own way.

"Ok. Here's how the plan will turn out. We will send one of the most dangerous assassin's in Remnant, inform him of our plan and order him to kill the two heroes. After that, he can kill Pyrrha Nikos & extract the last traces of the Fall Maiden's power from her pathetic corpse so he can send the bottle to you. I promise you that, Cinder Fall." The Mad King explained

"Are you sure about this? I killed one of my trustful soldiers! There is no way that I will agree to your terms, Mad King!"

"Too bad! You lost! It's time to accept your defeat and agree to my plan."

"I- "

"Face it, Cinder Fall. You are in my control. You can't disobey my orders. If you do, I'll kill your trusted companion: Emerald Sustrai."

Cinder glared at him for three seconds before sighing in defeat. She can't lose another of her companions. She already killed Mercury because he defected from her forces.

"I'll follow your orders, Mad King but listen to this: Pyrrha is mine to kill."

"Of course. My trusted assassin should be here right now. Cinder, be careful. He's a bit sarcastic."

"I'm a lot sarcastic, actually." A voice said to them, scaring both of the criminals.

A young man with rimless glasses walked to them. It appeared that he was listening to their entire conversation.

"Who are you?" Cinder asked the assassin

"Ji Liang or you can call me James. I'm the descendant of Ma Liang." Ji or James replied

"Mad King. What's my objective?"

"Johnny. I want you to kill X-Ray & Vav."

"Alright. What's the catch if I succeed?"

"You can get ten thousand Lien as a reward."

"I don't feel like receiving money as a reward but I'll do it."

"That's the spirit, Ji! Go and kill X-Ray & Vav!"

"Yes, Mad King! I won't let you down!"

Ji grabbed his weapons, placed his books in his bag and ran to the portal.

"Are you sure that this is going to work, Mad King?" Cinder asked The Mad King

"Yes. Ji is one of the most dangerous assassins in Remnant. Ozpin should be afraid of this man. Now then, Cinder Fall. Let's discuss strategy." The Mad King replied before he walked to the bloodied table, where he plans his moves. He laughed at the blood moon, aware that he'll succeed of killing X-Ray & Vav…

Vale Hospital Entrance – Feb 5, 2016

X-Ray, Vav & Pyrrha stood outside and looked at the battle between them and the ice cream hair woman. She smirked evilly.

"What are you doing to our friends, miss?" Vav asked her

She said nothing in response and grabbed her parasol.

"Vav. She's not responding to you." X-Ray said to him

"Yes. She didn't respond." Vav agreed.

"What should we do?" Pyrrha asked them.

"We'll take care of her. Pyrrha. I want you to find Yang with Mogar & Ruby's help." X-Ray replied to her. She agreed and ran to Mogar's location.

"Vav. Shall we?" X-Ray asked

"We shall!" Vav replied

"WE ARE THE PROTECTORS OF GOOD, THE VANQUISHERS OF EVIL AND THE SAVIORS OF VALE! WE ARE X-RAY & VAV!" Both of them shouted in unison.

They jumped as one and touched bellybuttons. Meanwhile, Mogar smiled for them while Ruby & Pyrrha were confused & disturbed by their bravery.

"Does this happen a lot, Mogar?" Ruby asked

"Yes. It happens but they are just themselves. That's why we are known as Team Lads." Mogar replied with a smile.

"Oh. Shall we find my sister?"

"Yes, Ruby Rose. Let's go. Pyrrha, are you coming with us?"

"Yes. Did you find Yang."

"Yes. Ruby, Pyrrha. Follow me. I found Yang."

"What? Already? How did you- "

"Yang's location is not far from us. I can see her right now."

Mogar pointed at the mysterious figure from a distance. It appeared that Mogar was right. Yang Xiao Long was not far from their location. Ruby's eyes widened as she watched her sister destroying multiple glass windows.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled to her.

Yang didn't listen and continued to smash more glass windows. Ruby decided to run to her location.

"Wait! Ruby, hold up!" Mogar told her but she didn't listen

"Pyrrha! Follow me!" Mogar ordered

"Yes!" Pyrrha replied

Both of them ran to Yang's location, unaware that a certain man was watching them from one of the buildings. It was Ji: The Mad King's assassin

"I can see you now, Mogar." Ji silently said.

He grabs his sniper rifle, lies down on a porch and aims at Mogar's head but he realized that he was doing the wrong thing despite the fact that he was getting paid double if he succeeds.

 _What am I doing? I shouldn't do this. My sister's right. There is no point of killing._ Ji thought.

"May Zedong. I should've listened to you." Ji said to himself again

He decided to turn his sniper rifle to where the ice cream haired woman was.

"Neo. Your crimes will end." Ji said again

He aimed for Neo's head with his enhanced scope, breathed silently and pulled the trigger.

Meanwhile, during Ji's change of target, X-Ray & Vav were exhausted.

"Dammit! Vav! It's no use! We tried using our powers but she keeps on dodging them."

"I know! We are going to improvise! X-Ray! Use your glasses to distract her! I'll use my Slo-mo hands to slow down her attacks!"

"OK!"

X-Ray ran straight to the ice cream haired woman while Vav ran to the nearest wall.

"Hey! Little girl! Suck my X-RAY!" X-Ray yelled at her. His glasses created a short range of blasts on the woman but she keeps on deflecting his blasts. At the same time, Vav warms up his hands and prepares to slow down her attacks.

However, at the eight blast, X-Ray stopped. Neo saw this as an opportunity to finish him off.

"Argh! I'm tired!" X-Ray groaned

Neo pulled out her blade hidden in her parasol and struck X-Ray with her sword. With little energy that he had, he swiftly dodged her finishing blow. Neo growled as she tries to attack X-Ray but he was agile and fast enough to dodge all of her attacks.

"Look behind you, bitch!" X-Ray warned her

Neo turned around to see that Vav was standing behind her.

"Time to slow you down, Evildoer!" Vav shouted

He grabbed her parasol and shattered it into millions of pieces. He also managed to slow down her running speed. Neo's eyes widened. Her favourite weapon and torture device was destroyed.

"That's how you slow down time!" Vav yelled at her.

X-Ray facepalmed at this.

"Worst quote ever!" X-Ray groaned

"It was worth it!"

"Let's go, Vav! We have to catch up to Mogar, Ruby & Pyrrha!"

"Right, partner!"

They ran before the Slo-mo effects wear off on Neo. Neo felt her temper rising & her blood boiling. She was not only mad that they managed to defeat her but she was also mad for destroying her prized possession. Due to her temper, the effects of the Slo-mo worn off at a fast rate. Neo unleashed a horrifying scream.

"Vav, we should run as fast as we can!"

"Why?"

"The effects have worn off! Neo is running! She's going to kill us!"

"WHAT?"

"Hurry!"

They screamed for their lives as Neo started sprinting towards them with murderous intent. They also noticed that she was leaking blood from her clothes.

"What the?! X-Ray! She's bleeding!"

"What? How did she bleed that fast?"

"We can talk about this later! Run faster!"

Blood trickled from her mouth like a bloodthirsty vampire. Her eyes glowed blood red.

They ran as fast as they can but even their combined speed was not enough to outrun the crazy masochist. Vav's eyes widened. Neo's speed doubled and they were close to getting killed by the psychopath.

Before they can escape, they heard a gunshot.

BANG! The gunshot punctured her shoulder and she tumbled forwards, into one of the glass windows.

"What the? X-Ray, stop running!"

"Ok. What's wrong?"

"I heard a gunshot. It might have slowed down her speed."

"Ok. Let's just go to Ruby & Pyrrha."

"Yes."

They ran to Mogar, Ruby & Pyrrha's location, only to find out that Mogar, Ruby & Pyrrha found Yang and she was unconscious.

"You found Yang but what happened?" Vav asked

"She passed out after we found her. It looks like that she pushed herself to the limit." Pyrrha replied

"X-Ray, do you have an idea to cheer her up?"

X-Ray thought for two seconds before he had an idea.

"Vav. I think I know of a way to cheer her up." X-Ray said

"What?" Vav asked

"We have to throw her a surprise party to cheer her up. She is sad & depressed. If we can throw her a surprise party, the party can lift her spirits up. However, we have to promise that we should never mention her mother during the party. If one of us mentions Raven, she'll go into a rampage and probably destroy everything." X-Ray explained

"That can work. Good idea, X-Ray! Pyrrha! I want you to find party supplies! Mogar, I want you to find food & drinks for the party & Ruby. If Yang wakes up, sing her a song. It'll calm her down a bit." Vav ordered them

"What? I-I can't sing!" Ruby objected

"You must try, young rose. Do it for Yang." X-Ray said to her

Ruby blushed at his words. X-Ray's eyes widened. It was the first time that a girl blushed at his words before. At the same time, Vav gave him a thumbs up.

"That's nice, X-Ray but we have no time. We must throw a party for Yang Xiao Long to lift her spirits up! Are you four with me?" Vav ordered

"Yes!" All four of them shouted in unison

The five heroes ran back to the hospital to throw a surprise party for the Sun Dragon. At the rooftop, Ji smiled at the heroes & said: "Vav, make her proud." He walked to the portal & travelled to The Void, impressed by their efforts…

Twenty minutes later…

Yang Xiao Long woke up with a headache. She opened her eyes. She's no longer outside the hospital. She was in her hospital room. Yang looked around & saw a banner on top of her head. It read: Forgive us, Yang Xiao Long!

 _How did I get here? I was smashing windows to let off some steam but I passed out after smashing my sixtieth window._ Yang thought to herself

"Three, two one. Surprise!" Five voices shouted.

Yang was startled by the sudden voices. She looked around and noticed that a medium sized cake was on the table.

"Yang Xiao Long. This is for you." Two voices told her. She turned around. It was X-Ray & Vav.

"What is this?" Yang asked

"It's a surprise party, Yang Xiao Long! It's also our apology for causing you so much pain." Vav replied.

"What?"

"X-Ray, can you explain?"

"Of course, Vav." X-Ray said

He walked up to Yang and gave her a present. Yang opened the present and her eyes widened. It was a prosthetic arm that looks similar to her original arm.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry that I mentioned your mom to you. I thought that you were happy that your mother will be supporting you but it turns out that was the opposite so as an apology, Hilda created a prosthetic arm that looks identical to your arm. The only difference is that your power is stronger than before." X-Ray explained

Yang thought for a moment. She thought it was a trick but looking at the arm, she realized that they were right. X-Ray & Vav were apologizing for causing her so much pain.

Yang grabbed X-Ray & hugged him tight.

"T-thank You! I'm sorry as well! I thought that you were only here for Raven but I was wrong. I'm sorry! Can you forgive me?!" Yang sobbed

Yang started sobbing after that sentence. She also grabbed Vav & hugged him as well. She let out a fresh batch of tears. It wasn't sad crying or happy crying but it was guilty crying. She felt guilty for causing them to hurt her to the point that she ran out of the hospital. Her tears stained on X-Ray & Vav's outfits. X-Ray was disgusted by this while Vav was sympathetic enough to forgive her.

"Yang Xiao Long. We forgive you." Vav told her with a smile.

At his sentence, Yang's eyes watered again as the two heroes forgave her for her actions. She cried & cried on their shoulder.

"Yang. Mogar is happy for you." Mogar said with a smile.

"Yeah. They forgive you." Pyrrha joined

"My sister. Forgiven by two heroes." Ruby sighed

Yang continued crying for two minutes until she stopped. By the time she stopped, X-Ray & Vav's shoulders were covered in fresh, salty tears.

"Does this make you feel better?" Vav asked

"Yes. It does." Yang replied

"I know. Parties are fun, isn't it X-Ray?"

X-Ray was too busy with eating cake that he didn't notice that Vav was calling to him.

"X-Ray!" Vav shouted

"What?" X-Ray asked

"Parties are fun. Are they?"

"Yeah. Only if there is no alcohol nor drugs then it's ok."

Yang looked at the both of them & smiled. She was happy. Happy that they forgave her & planned this party as a token of their appreciation. Little did she know that a force smashed a wall behind her.

SMASH! The wall shattered into millions of pieces. Everyone's eyes were darted to the destroyed wall. X-Ray & Vav's eyes widened.

"What the?" Both of them asked

They looked at the people who destroyed the wall. It was a woman with orange hair and a man with black hair & pink details.

"Nora. Why did you destroy a wall?" A voice asked

"Because there was a party & they didn't invite me! Ren, you must know that!" Nora shouted

Ren facepalmed.

"What's going on?" X-Ray asked

"Who are you?" Ren asked X-Ray

"Why did you destroy the wall?"

"It was Nora! She tends to destroy stuff when she doesn't get invited to parties."

"That doesn't mean that you can just destroy a wall like that!"

At X-Ray's words, Ren slapped his forehead.

"X-Ray, there is no need to be rude! We have a new guest! Hi! My name is Vav! What's yours?" Vav said

"Lie Ren but you can call me Ren." Ren greeted

"Nora Valkyrie." Nora greeted

"Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie. Nice to meet you!"

He reached his hand out to shake Ren's & Nora's hands. Ren's grip was soft while Nora's grip nearly fractured his finger bones.

"Where's Ruby?" Ren asked

X-Ray called out to her. Ruby ran straight to Ren.

"What is it?" Ruby asked

"We are going to look for Blake. Her location is not far from here." Ren replied

At his words, Yang's face darkened. Vav looked at her with worry & concern. She was hiding something from everyone.

"Yang. It's ok. You don't have to worry about Blake. We'll find her." Vav comforted her

"I know. It's just… Do you think that Blake will return to us? She deserted and left us without anyone else noticing. How can you think that she'll return to us?" Yang told him

"Easy. We just wing it like our usual heroic duties."

"Ok. I'm just worried."

"Don't worry. We'll take care of it."

Yang felt her worries melt away at his sentence. They were capable of taking Blake back to Vale. At the same time, Pyrrha felt an urge to kill her. It was probably due to jealously.

 _Vav is mine, Sun Drag- Wait. Why am I thinking like this? It's not natural!_ Pyrrha thought.

"Lie Ren. Leave that to us!" X-Ray said with confidence

"Ok. Can you do this? It's not easy. She can create shadows & is able to do stealth for a long time. It's not easy to find her."

"Yes. We won't give up! Vav, are you ready?"

"Yes, partner! Let's go!"

"Wait! Ozpin told me that he sent May Zedong to help you in your search." Ren stopped them before they leave

"Ok. Who's May?" Vav asked

"She's an expert of The Sniper Rifle. Don't worry, her accent is similar to yours, Vav." Ren replied

"What?" Vav was nervous.

"Vav, don't worry! You will get along with her just fine."

"I hope so…"

"Good luck, X-Ray & Vav! I'll inform Ozpin that I found two heroes to look for Blake!"

"Right!" Both of them finished

They walked, hoping to find Blake Belladonna with May's help. X-Ray & Vav's next mission is to find and cheer up Blake Belladonna...

Here's a sneak peak of the next few chapters

 **The search of Blake Belladonna –** _Vav is bleeding. He sustained a lot of damage from Blake's bullet. May held his neck, hoping to stop the bleeding but it was no use. "Damn it! Vav, hold on for a bit longer!" May begged. His neck was shot. Blood started to leak out on her clothes. Vav was dying…_

 **Blake's path to forgiveness –** _Vav opened his eyes. He was in an interrogational facility. He looked at the wall & noticed that he was being watched by Ozpin & Glynda. Ozpin looked at Vav. He noticed that the wounds stopped healing but he was hoping that Vav would say anything. "Vav. What's your name?" Ozpin asked…_

 **Journey to Haven –** _Two day after Vav was released, Jaune & Pyrrha were talking about Vav & how Pyrrha fell in love with him. After six minutes of frequent yelling & teasing, Jaune gave up & walked outside. Pyrrha was worried. Her team leader was feeling uncomfortable with the situation. She thought for a minute. An idea popped up on her head. She decided to talk to Vav…_

 **Ji's redemption –** _"May. I'm here for you." Ji said to her. May was upset. He felt guilty that it was his fault for leaving her to die. Luckily, X-Ray & Vav saved her before she was killed by Cinder Fall. Ji walked into the bathroom, looked at himself on the mirror and smashed the glass with his fist. Blood leaked out from his hand but he didn't care. She was injured and it was his fault…_

A/N – Wow! That's one of the longest chapters I've ever made! Sorry for the wait! My internet stopped working & I was delayed by a lot so I decided to release this chapter at the first day of school. It took me two weeks to finish this chapter because of other issues but I'll continue this story. As of now, I'll be typing & publishing one chapter every fortnight. If not, then longer. Forgive me for the delay I'll catch up on the story so I'll see you in two weeks' time!

EDIT –Good news! My internet is back! Hopefully, I will release a chapter every weekend so I can fix the chapters if there are some editing mistakes. I've decided that the chapters will be typed up to 3'000 to 4'000 words. If not, it may be longer. Thanks & sorry for the wait! Next Chapter will be released in next weekend!


	4. Chapter 3 - Search of Blake Belladonna

X-Ray and Vav and Destiny

X-Ray and Vav & RWBY are owned by Rooster Teeth.

Chapter 3: The search of Blake Belladonna

Previously on X-Ray & Vav and Destiny...

 _The two heroes were tasked to protect Pyrrha Nikos but under orders from Qrow Branwen, Ruby's uncle, they have two objectives: Protect Pyrrha Nikos & Ruby Rose. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by Cinder Fall & The Mad King, who sent Ji Liang: one of the most dangerous assassin's in Remnant. Neo attempted to prevent our heroes from finding Yang Xiao Long but in a short turn of events, Ji betrays Cinder and The Mad King and shoots Neo, giving them time to look for her. They decided to launch her a surprise party as an act of forgiveness. Yang apologized to the duo and was easily forgiven by them because of her explosive behaviour. Suddenly, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, two of Pyrrha's friends, interrupted the party and informed them that they found Blake Belladonna, one of Ruby's teammates. With the assistance of May Zedong, Ji's adopted sister, our heroes will find their missing friend. Will X-Ray and Vav find Blake and escape from the clutches of The Mad King or will The Mad King track them down and eliminate them for good? FIND OUT IN TODAYS EPISODE OF X-RAY & VAV AND DESTINY... _

Forever Fall Forest – Feb 5, 2016 (Two hours after their departure from the hospital)

"Vav, how long have we been walking?" X-Ray asked

"Two hours." Vav replied

"WHAT?! TWO HOURS?!"

"Yeah. We have been walking for two hours to meet May. I think we are delayed."

"Damn it! Can you contact Rusty?"

"I can't. No signal."

"No Signal? Damn! Vav, we need to take a break."

"Ok. You're right. Stop here."

X-Ray and Vav were walking for two hours. During that time, they were fascinated by the trees and leaves of Forever Fall. Due to X-Ray's complaining, they stopped for a ten-minute break. Both of them lied down on the ground and looked at the leaves. They were crimson red. However, they noticed that something is not right. Vav stood up, looked around and noticed an object at the middle of the forest. There was a body lying on the ground.

"X-Ray, look at this." Vav said to him

Vav showed X-Ray what the object was. It was a disfigured body with a sword broken in half. It appears that the sword was lodged into the body before he died. They looked at the head. It had red hair with backward spikes in a windswept way. He was wearing a Japanese mask. It appeared that it was damaged, He also wore a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves, extra red designs, a white symbol on his left side, long black pants, black shoes with red on his soles, black gloves with red emblems, a black belt with white domino marks and a red sleeveless shirt. X-Ray & Vav's eyes widened. They recognized the body. It was Adam Taurus, Blake's former companion.

"Holy Shit. Vav, it's Adam Taurus." X-Ray told him

"Adam Taurus? What's he doing here?" Vav asked

"No idea but I think this was Hilda's doing."

"Hilda? She can't kill this person because he's stronger that our friends."

"What about ORF?"

"No. ORF may go a bit overboard."

"Mogar?"

"He was with us. He can't kill him if he arrived at the same time as us."

"Ash?"

"Maybe not. I don't want Ash getting hurt."

"If Hilda, ORF, Mogar or Ash didn't do it, who did it?"

"I believe I can answer that question." A voice called from the trees. A figure showed up from behind, scaring X-Ray and Vav. The figure was a young girl with light tan skin, dusky rose hair and gray-blue eyes. She was wearing a red and white hoodie with blue tracksuit pants, a large black scarf and red canvas sneakers. One of her eyes was covered by her black beanie.

"Adam was attacked by Grimm. In his condition, he survived for a minute before he gave his life out to the Grimm. Heartless Bastards." The girl explained

"Um. Miss, who are you?" Vav asked

"I'm May Zedong from Shade Academy. I am here to assist you in your objective." May replied

"Nice to meet you, May. I'm Vav. This is X-Ray."

"Sup." X-Ray greeted

"X-Ray & Vav? Wait. Are you the guys from that comic book?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Both of them said in unison

May's eye sparkled and she let out a girlish squeal. X-Ray and Vav covered their ears.

"OMG! I've met my favourite heroes in person! This is so exciting! Can I have your autograph?"

"Um. Sure!"

They grabbed out their pens and signed May's scarf. The writing may not have been seen but it was enough for May to be happy.

"May. We have to find Blake. Do you know where she is?" Vav asked

"Yes. She's not far. Turn right and you'll see her." May replied

"Thanks, May. X-Ray, let's go!"

"Right. We- "X-Ray tried to say but was interrupted by a push. X-Ray was pushed and he landed on the ground.

"OW! MAY!" X-Ray yelled at her

May giggled at his reaction. Vav also laughed with her.

"I'm coming with you." May said

"Ok. May, you can come with us. X-Ray, you agree?"

"Yeah, whatever." X-Ray grumbled

"All right, let's go!" Vav shouted

They walked away from Adam's corpse but as they leave the blood covered trail, Vav decided to create a plan.

"Guys, I have a plan." Vav told them

"What is it?" May and X-Ray asked him

"We are going to create a diversion. Blake is hurt and lost. I think that we have to comfort her in order to take her back. X-Ray, distract Blake. May, use a tranquilizer bullet to hit Blake. I'll comfort her with this."

Vav pointed to Adam's body.

"Vav, what are you going to do with Adam's corpse?" X-Ray asked

"Simple. I'm going to wear it." Vav replied

"His Body?! Are you serious?"

"No! I'm going to wear his clothes so she can recognize me as Adam. Don't worry. I'll change the colour so that it represents my heritage."

"Ok. There is one flaw to your plan."

"What is it?"

"Blake may recognize you as Adam, her former companion and the reason why Yang has one arm. He cut off her arm."

Vav's eyes widened. Adam Taurus. The man who committed many crimes against Vale was the reason why Yang is one arm short. Vav clenched his fists. He was disgusted.

"That man. He's worse than The Mad King! I'm happy that Rusty killed him! He doesn't deserve to live!" Vav exclaimed

"Wait. How did you know that Rusty killed him?" X-Ray asked

"I knew the whole time. You must remember, X-Ray. Ruby told us." Vav replied

X-Ray thought for three seconds until he realized something

 _She's a teammate of mine. After Beacon Academy was invaded, she got into a fight with her old friend named Adam Taurus. She lost and Yang tried to save her but he cut her arm off for recklessness but before Adam can deliver the finishing blow, he was sliced in half by a middle aged person with tinfoil on his head. Ever since then, Blake ran away after one of your friends killed Adam. Ruby explained to them_

"Wait. I remember now. Ruby told us. Vav, we have to thank Rusty for this. Adam got what he deserved." X-ray said

"Right, X-Ray. Let's rescue Blake Belladonna! May, follow us!" Vav ordered

"Ok." May said

As X-Ray and May walked ahead, Vav found a small object inside one of his pockets. It was a nickel coin with a note. It read: "Vav, take care. Signed – Ash" Vav was delighted. Ash sent him a coin to remind him of all the times he had with Ash. Just as Vav flicked the coin, X-Ray

"Vav, hurry up! We have to complete our objective!" X-Ray shouted

"Ok!" Vav yelled back

Vav grabbed Adam's clothes and joined up with X-Ray and May Zedong. Hopefully, the trio will find Blake Belladonna and rescue her from her own madness…

The Void – Feb 6th, 2016 (Seven Minutes after Ji's Betrayal)

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Cinder screamed. She threw an ordinary chair at The Mad King's throne. The Mad King was surprised at her behaviour. _Excellent. Cinder Fall is weakening. A few more months and I'll remove her from my plans._ The Mad King thought.

"Cinder, calm down." The Mad King told her

"HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN?! JI LIANG HAS BETRAYED US! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT THIS IDEA FELL DOWN THE DRAIN! MAD KING, YOUR IDEA FAILED!" Cinder screamed at him

"Ok. That was my first plan. I have to start the second plan because Ji betrayed us."

"Wait. Second Plan?! Mad King, what are you talking about?"

"Let me show you. It involves your friend Emerald."

"What has Emerald got to do with it?"

"She's important to this. Cinder Fall. I promise. We'll eliminate X-Ray and Vav together but I have to show you my second plan."

"I'm all ears. Show me what you got."

"Excellent. Follow me, Cinder."

Cinder followed The Mad King. She thought that she was ambushed by The Mad King but it turns out that he was showing her the second plan. She followed him to the outskirts of The Void.

"Cinder Fall. Look at this." The Mad King told her

Cinder looked at the clear field. There was nothing in sight.

"I don't see anything, Mad King."

"Look closer."

Cinder looked again. She noticed a small figure from the distance.

"Mad King, what is that?" Cinder asked

"Oh. Say hello to my friend." The Mad King replied

"Avast Ye Scallywags!" The figure called out

The figure was closing in at a fast rate. Cinder's eyes widened. The figure was just as fast as Mercury Black, her former Companion.

"Cinder Fall. This is my friend, The Corpirate." The Mad King introduced

"Yarr! Welcome, young lass!" The Corpirate greeted while running

Cinder looked at The Corpirate and noticed his choice of clothing. He was wearing a business suit with a monocle, an eye-patch and has a scar on his left eye.

"Corpirate, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Cinder Fall." Cinder introduced herself.

"Argh! Nice to meet you, lass!" The Corpirate greeted her

"Corpirate, you are here. Excellent." The Mad King said to him

"Yes. I am here. During my journey ahead, I found a person who will join your ranks."

As The Corpirate showed them the new person joining them in their ranks, they noticed something odd about this person. She was wearing a frilled dress and was holding a paper fan on her hand. Her eyes were golden. Something feels odd about this woman.

"My prince! ~" The woman cried out

"What? Argh!" The Mad King shouted

He was tackled on the ground by the mysterious woman. The Corpirate laughed at his reaction.

"This is my friend, Yukiko Amagi: The Unconquerable snow black." The Corpirate introduced her

"Corpirate, get this woman off of me!" The Mad King shouted

"My prince, it's been so long!" Yukiko shouted at him

"I'm not your prince, I'm The Mad King! Your master!"

"Of course, sweet prince!"

The Mad King facepalmed as it was no use for him to control Yukiko Amagi. The Corpirate smiled at the both of them. _Yukiko will be good for The Mad King's plan! Excellent! When The Mad King gives up, I'll be taking charge!_ The Corpirate thought evilly as he was planning to overthrow The Mad King as the leader of the alliance. Cinder scowled at the both of them. _Stupid Bitch! She's interfering on our plan! I need to get rid of this whore immediately!_ Cinder thought as she was planning to remove Yukiko from the alliance. Cinder turned back and walked away from the trio, only to find that Emerald was eavesdropping on their conversation the whole time.

"Emerald, where did you come from?" Cinder asked

"I was here to inform you that X-Ray and Vav are searching for Blake Belladonna. IT looks like they are planning to reunite Team RWBY." Emerald replied

"What?!"

"Miss Fall, we have to attack them now!"

"Ok. I just have to inform The Mad King about this problem."

"No! You have to do it yourself, Miss Fall! Do you want revenge for them humiliating you like that?"

"What about The Mad King?"

"Fuck The Mad King! You are my leader! The leader I admired! Please, Miss Fall!"

"I'm not sure…"

"Fine! If you refuse, I'll have to get them myself!" Emerald finished

Emerald turned away from Cinder and ran as fast as she could

"Emerald, wait!" Cinder called out

Emerald ignored her leader's call and ran faster. She felt her eyes welling up. She was upset. _Miss Fall, why did you sell out like that?_ Emerald thought.

Cinder was surprised. This was the first time that her own companion left her because she refused. She felt guilty. Was Emerald upset of the way Cinder was acting? _Emerald, I'm sorry for this. I shouldn't listen to you. Mad King, I blame you for this!_ Cinder thought to herself before she felt a warm hand on her back.

"Miss Fall. Ignore your companion's pleas for help. She's dead weight. Let's follow our plan." The Mad King said to her before smiling. He was right. Emerald left her. There was no way she would forgive her for desertion.

"Ok. Mad King, what's you plan? Emerald ran away crying. Do you have a backup plan?"

"Yes, Let's prepare the demise of X-Ray and Vav." The Mad King finished before smiling at the moonlight. _Ryunosuke. I need your help._ The Mad King thought before he smirked evilly. It was all according to plan for The Mad King…

Forever Fall Forest, Feb 2016 (Ten minutes after their meeting with May Zedong)

"X-Ray, how do I look?" Vav asked him

X-Ray looked at Vav's appearance. It turned out that he can fit Adam's clothes. He studied for three seconds before he bursted out laughing.

"HAHA! YOU LOOK LIKE A TOOL!" X-Ray howled

"Shut UP! It's not funny!" Vav argued

"Yes. It its! Vav, this idea will end badly!"

"I know about that but as you said, if you act stupid, it will achieve results."

"I said that?"

"Yeah. During our first test with your glasses and my Slo-mo hands."

"Oh. Right. Forgot about that."

"You look troubled. Is there something wrong, X-Ray?"

"What? No! It's nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. Just saying."

"I know. I'm just stressed about this plan, Vav."

"Don't worry. We cheered up Yang before. I hope we can cheer up Blake."

"I hope so. I'm getting fed up with May hugging me like a toy."

"Wait, why was she hugging you like a toy?"

"Because she thought I was a plushie that she liked. Having a fan base is extremely stressful."

"Chill out, X-Ray. Having a fan base is great. You can sign autographs, take pictures with them and give them gifts."

"Gifts are lame!"

"Oh yeah? What about the time that you gave me nothing for Christmas because you forgot to buy me a present?"

"It was Christmas! The only present I gave to you is friendship! How about the time when you accidentally inserted one of your porn TV shows when we showed the kids about Posi-Choices?"

"T-that w-was o-one time!"

"Yeah. One time. I can't believe that you showed 'Downton Fappy' to a bunch of kids!"

"What's Downton Fappy?" May added

"May! Where did you come from?!" Both of them asked, surprised

"I was behind you the whole time. Didn't you notice?" May calmly replied

"No. We haven't."

"Ok, tell me what Downton Fappy is."

"I'll tell you, May. Come closer."

May walked closer to Vav. Vav leaned closer to her ear and whispered something. May felt her cheeks blush at his words. It turns out that it's more complicated that she thought.

"Wow…" May swooned

"I know. Don't tell Pyrrha or Ruby about this." Vav told her

"Alright."

As Vav and May continued walking, they noticed that X-Ray was using his X-Ray glasses to locate Blake.

"Ok. X-Ray, can you see her?"

"Yeah. I can see Blake."

"Where?"

"Right there! Are you blind?"

"I can't see in this mysterious fog!"

"What fo- Oh. You're right. There is fog."

Vav was right. A fog came up from out of nowhere, blinding their vision. X-Ray mentally cursed to himself.

"Dammit! May! X-Ray! Follow me! Don't get lost in this fog!"

"Right!"

X-Ray, Vav and May navigated their way in the fog, only to find out that Blake was spying on them the whole time.

"X-Ray. May. She's here. I can sense it." Vav said to them

"How can you know that she is here?" X-Ray asked

"We figured out the reason why the fog suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

"Was it Blake?"

"Must be. Stay close."

Vav walked ahead of X-Ray and May while the duo followed him through the fog, unaware that Blake was watching them from the forest trees.

"Adam. What do you want?" A voice called out to them

"Vav, what the hell is that?" X-Ray whispered

"That's Blake. I think she wants to talk to me. X-Ray. When the time is right, attack her with your glasses." Vav silently ordered

"Ok. Vav, be careful." X-Ray warned

"Ok." Vav finished

Suddenly, the fog cleared up and a figure jumped out from the trees. Vav studied her appearance. She was a young woman with long, wavy black hair, amber eyes with light purple eye shadow. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards. For her outfit, she wears black low-heeled boots and stockings with a purple fade near her shoes, a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She also has a gray magnetic plate strapped to her back like a backpack, for holstering Gambol Shroud.

Vav gulped at the sight of her. It looks like that she was enraged. Enraged at him for something that he didn't do.

"I must do this for my friends." Vav silently talked to himself. He has a job to do. Cheer up Blake Belladonna. He prayed that he succeeds in lifting her spirits up. With X-Ray and May by his side, he'll fear nothing…

Forever Fall Forest: Mysterious Girl's perspective – Feb 5, 2016 (During Vav's encounter with Blake Belladonna)

The girl woke up with a gasp. She was lying on the ground in a location that she has no idea about. She looked at the trees. They were coloured red. This surprised her because she hasn't seen the trees in this colour before.

"Where am I?" The girl wondered

"I was fighting the shadows to give Yu enough time to defeat Hi-no-Kagatsuchi and I ended up getting a message from a mysterious man that needs my help to protect someone.

I need to think. Let's see if I can remember my name. My name is Chie Satonaka. I'm from Yasogami High, a second-year. I'm from the Investigation Team in Inaba. Yeah! That's right! I'm Chie Satonaka!

If I can figure out where I am, I won't have any trouble!"

As Chie finished, she heard a scream of pain from the distance.

"What was that?" Chie asked

She ran as fast as she could but due to fatigue, she didn't run as fast as her usual speed. Chie felt her legs going numb as the distance was proven too much for her health despite that she was fit.

"Dammit! What's up with my speed? Why am I slow as a snail?" Chie complained

"I must have wasted my energy on fending off the shadows but that's not going to stop me! I must find out what that scream of pain is from!"

Despite her current situation, Chie sprinted to the source of the scream of pain.

 _I have to save the stranger! Yu, I hope that you are watching this!_ Chie thought to herself…

Forever Fall Forest – X-Ray, Vav and May's perspective (During Chie's appearance in Remnant)

"Adam, why are you here? Are you here to apologize?" Blake asked

"Yes. I'm sorry for what I've done." Vav replied

Blake glared at him for his answer. She wasn't done with him.

"I don't think so! You caused me suffering!" Blake shouted

"It's true. I'm sorry for causing you to suffer and hurting you in the process. I just thought that you would like me killing these pitiful humans so we can get back together as partners."

"Not this time! I can't accompany you after what you did! You severed Yang's arm off!"

"Please, let me explain- "

"Explain what? The part where you nearly killed me? How's that for an explanation?"

"That was just a misunderstanding!"

"A misunderstanding? That was very foolish of you to show up and attack me and my friends like that!"

"Blake, listen- "

"I can't! You caused me pain and suffering ever since you returned! I can't stand you acting that you hate humans so much! Why don't you just leave me alone?!"

Vav was shocked at her words. What did Adam do to lose all respect for Blake Belladonna? He sighed in worry. _This will be harder than I thought! I have to convince Blake that I am Vav. Not Adam! I need X-Ray's help!_ Vav thought

"Blake. It's me. Vav." Vav said

"Vav?! The idiot hero from Jaune's comic? There's no such thing as a person like that!"

"I'm going to take this mask off and I'll show you what I- "

"I've already told you! Vav is not real!"

"I'm telling the truth! I'm Vav! I'm actually real!"

"Don't lie to me, Adam! You are doing this to lower my guard down! I'm not going to fall for that!"

"Blake, please. I'm Va- "

"No more lies from you! I'm going to kill you to show you the pain that you have caused on me!" Blake finished

She grabbed out Gambol Shroud and sprinted to Vav's location, preparing to attack. Vav decided to slow down her speed with his Slo-Mo powers.

"Slo-Mo Hands, activate!" Vav shouted

He used his hands to slow down her running speed but he didn't notice that she created illusions to fool him so that idea was a bad one. Vav panicked as his only power failed to stop the black haired woman.

"X-Ray, I need some help!" Vav called out to him

"Alright!" X-Ray responded from the bushes. It was the signal to help him in a situation like this.

As X-Ray popped up from the bushes, Blake aimed her weapon at Vav and pulled the trigger. The bullet ended up piercing Vav's neck. Vav screamed in pain as Blake shot him in one of his vital areas. He collapsed in his own blood.

"VAV, NO!" X-ray screamed

Blake noticed that X-Ray was running to Vav. She decided to wait until X-Ray was vulnerable to defend. However, her plan backfired when X-Ray looked at Blake with malice and hatred in his eyes.

"Who are you? Another person with Adam?" Blake questioned

"SUCK MY X-RAY!" X-Ray screamed at the top of his lungs

His glassed created a long blast of red energy, aiming at Blake. However, she dodged the blast with ease.

"How did you- "

"You really think that attack will stop me? I'll kill you just like I did to your friend!"

"Vav is dead?"

"Adam is dead. You will join him!"

Blake charged at X-Ray and attacked him with Gamble Shroud. X-Ray decided to use his agility to save himself. While he was doing that, May grabbed Vav's body and carried him to a nearby bush, hoping that she'll stop the bleeding before Vav dies of blood loss. However, she had no idea that a certain someone was watching them from a distance. It was Chie Satonaka.

"Whoa… The black haired woman just killed that guy and his friend is not happy. I'm just going to help him." Chie said to herself. She decided to help X-Ray and Vav…

Twenty seconds later…

Vav was bleeding. He sustained a lot of damage from Blake's bullet from Gamble Shroud. May held his neck, hoping to stop the bleeding but it was no use. "Damn it! Vav, hold on for a bit longer!" May begged. She held Vav's wounds to stop the bleeding. His neck was shot. Blood started to leak out on her clothes. Vav was dying. May looked at him with worry and dread in her eyes. There was nothing that she can do to save him.

"Vav, please. Don't die. I need you. We all need you. Your friend needs you. Vav. Please…" May begged

Vav said nothing in response.

"Vav, please!"

He said nothing again.

"VAV!" May cried.

For the third time, Vav said nothing. May checked on him to see if he was breathing. However, his breathing stopped, with the exception of it being his last breath. May was devastated. Vav was dead in front of her. Her eyes welled up tears as her comic hero was killed by Blake due to a misunderstanding. With her grief building up, she let out a devastating scream. A scream that can be heard from the heavens.

"VAV!" May screamed at the sky

May lied on top of him and hugged his corpse, praying that he was alive but he wasn't. She sobbed as her tears dripped from her eyes and landed on his face and mouth. There was nothing that she can do to save him. He was dead. Killed by Blake Belladonna…

Meanwhile…

X-Ray grabbed her weapon and aimed it at Blake with no remorse.

"Tell me. Why did you shoot Vav?" X-Ray questioned

"Because he was Adam!"

"I see. You let your rage and suffering to overtook your emotions and shoot my best friend over one man. What the fuck is wrong of you?"

"Wait. Vav is real?"

"Yes, bitch! He is real! He was trying to tell you but you didn't listen!"

"How come he dressed up as Adam?"

"Because he wanted to prove that he can help you but you turned him down like the pitiful person you are."

"Shut Up! You had no idea how I've been through!"

"Actually, I have. Yang told me."

"Wait… Yang told you about what happened?"

"Yes. She was worried about you."

"Did she send you?'"

"No. Ozpin did. He found your location. He wanted to bring you back and forget that you have left us."

"I can't go back to face them after what I did. They hate me now."

"No. Yang doesn't hate you. Your friends don't hate you. We don't hate you. We're your friends."

"I see. You wanted me forget that this has ever happened. Ok. X-Ray, I give up. You are right. I shouldn't attack your friend like that."

"That's the spirit! Before we form a truce, you have to apologize to Vav. You hurt him so much that you nearly killed him."

"I nearly Killed Him?"

"Yeah. Your bullet pierced his neck. There is a slight possibility that he may die."

"I… I'm sorry, X-Ray!"

"No need. All is forgiven." X-Ray finished with a smile on his face

Blake realised that he forgave her for her actions and a major misunderstanding. She stood up and gave him a hug. X-Ray was surprised by this.

"What the? Blake, what are you doing?" X-Ray asked

"Thank you. I found a reason why I should live again. X-Ray, thanks for showing me that I don't have to run away."

"Anytime, Blake and please: Call me Ray."

"Ok, Ray."

"That's better. Let's go and check on Vav. He may have been recovered."

"Right."

X-Ray walked with Blake to Vav's location, hoping that his friend was alright…

During X-Ray's conversation with Blake…

May continued crying. She was upset. Upset that her idol was killed by Blake. _It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let him die like that._ May thought to herself.

Suddenly, she can hear a voice close to her. It belonged to a person who she had no idea who she was.

"He's not dead. I can help him." A voice said

May turned around and looked at the person behind the voice. It was Chie.

"How? How can you fix this?!" May shouted

"I can. I just need a minute." Chie calmly said

"How?"

"By healing him. It's the only way."

"How are you going to heal him? He's already dead because he lost a lot of blood!"

"Are you sure about that? I can heal him like this. _**Dia**_!"

With a shout, Chie used Dia to heal Vav. Surprisingly, it worked and Vav's wounds were gone. He was recovered.

"What did you do?" May asked

"I used Dia. It's a skill that I learned when I was in Yasogami High." Chie replied

"What? Who are you?"

"Chie Satonaka. I'm from Yasogami High."

"I think that I know you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are The Carnivore Who's Discarded Womanhood!"

"Wait, What?"

"The Carnivore Who's Discarded Womanhood? What kind of a nickname is that?" X-Ray added

"Huh?" Both girls said at the same time

They looked and noticed that X-Ray has been listening to their conversation the entire time. May also noticed that Blake was with him.

"Who are you?" Chie asked

"My name is Ray Narvaez Jr. or you can call me X-Ray." X-Ray/Ray introduced

When he finished, Vav suddenly opened his eyes. Everyone else looked at Vav with different expressions. X-Ray was surprised, may was shocked, Chie was smiling and Blake was guilty of what she did to him.

"What happened?" Vav groaned

"Vav, are you ok?" X-Ray asked with concern

"I was… bleeding to death by Blake… and suddenly I was resurrected by a certain someone."

"Who?"

"That's me." Chie added

All eyes were darted to Chie after she said that.

"You saved him? How?" Everyone else asked

"I saved him by healing him to full health." Chie calmly replied

"Oh."

Blake walked up to Vav, feeling guilty of what happened.

"Can I say something, Vav?" Blake asked

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Vav. I'm sorry for hurting you. I thought that you were Adam. I shouldn't attack you like that."

"That's alright. Don't worry, Blake Belladonna. All is forgiven."

"Ok. Vav."

"Blake."

Both of them looked at each other with worry in their eyes. They were worried that it may happen again. Vav decided to cheer her up.

"Blake. When we come back from this forest, I'll treat you something nice." Vav said with a smile on his face

"You will?'

"Yes. It's the best thing that I can do to cheer you up."

"Thank you... Vav."

"Your welcome… Blake."

The rest sighed in relief. Blake and Vav have put their differences aside and made up.

"I'll inform Ozpin that we succeeded in cheering up Blake." X-Ray said to the group

"Ok, X-Ray."

"Right. Time to call Ozpin."

X-Ray phoned Ozpin to inform him that they've succeeded in finding Blake and cheering her up.

"Ozpin, this is X-Ray. We have completed our mission."

"X-Ray, Ozpin's not here."

"Who's this?"

"It's Ruby."

"Ruby? What are you doing here?"

"I came to inform you that Ozpin has already left to Haven Academy. You should as well."

"Why? Ruby, what's going on?"

"Winter found us. She wanted to see the both of you."

"Why does she want us?"

Ruby started to tear us after his question. X-Ray was worried. She was hiding something from them.

"Ruby, tell me. What's going on?" X-Ray asked

"Winter is looking for the both of you. She wants you both arrested for this unexpected crime." Ruby finished before sobbing

"Ruby Rose! You are under arrest! Come out with your hands up!" A voice called out to her

"Ruby, is that the police?"

"Yes. I'm going to be arrested."

"Why?"

"Remember that party you guys created?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The banners somehow contained illegal dust. You didn't use the dust for the party. Did you?"

"No. I didn't. We didn't have illegal dust when we created the party."

"Did someone put the dust on purpose?"

"I have no idea, my beautiful rose. We can find out when we get there."

However, an officer from Atlas barged in and aimed his gun at Ruby, proving that Ruby was right. She was getting arrested by Atlas Police.

"Ruby Rose! Put your hands up!" An officer shouted

"Wait, officer! I have to talk to X-Ray!" Ruby pleaded

"No. You are in deep trouble! Using illegal dust?! That's disgraceful!"

"Officer, please!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses nor your pleas! You will be taken to court for this despicable act! Take her away!"

"Officer!"

X-Ray can hear her kicking and screaming at the officer as she was being taken away by the latter.

"Ruby, are you ok?" X-Ray asked

The officer picked up her scroll.

"Is this Ray Narvaez Jr?" The officer asked

"Yes… How did you know my name?"

"You are under arrest for illegal dust and contraband. You are hereby taken to court tomorrow so the judge can sort you out. That goes for your friend. If you fail to show up, Ruby Rose will be stripped of her weapon and you and your friend will be banished from Vale forever."

X-Ray was silent at this. Ruby Rose. His precious and beautiful rose… was taken away by the police. X-Ray hung up his scroll with rage in his eyes.

"X-Ray, what's wrong?" Vav asked with worry

"We've been arrested for something we didn't do, Vav." X-Ray replied

"Why?"

"Because… We are being framed by Winter. She claimed that we were using illegal dust when we hosted Yang's party."

"What should we do?"

"We are going to court. The authorities told me."

"Why are you telling me this? Where's Ruby?"

"She got arrested. They took her to Atlas, Vav."

Vav was shocked. They were being framed for a crime that they didn't do. Worst of all, Ruby Rose was arrested by Winter Schnee, Weiss' sister…

A/N: This is the long awaited third chapter of X-Ray & Vav and Destiny. Damn Writer's block! Yukiko Amagi's Shadow and Chie Satonaka from Persona 4 have appeared in this story. I've decided to show you if The Mad King and Yukiko will be paired as a couple because The Mad King wears clothing that is similar to a prince and Yukiko is dressed as a princess (I don't watch that much episodes of Persona 4 The Animation so I'm just going to wing it and I've played as Shadow Yukiko in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) Emerald decided to leave Cinder and The Mad King's ranks after her master sold out on her and joined The Mad King's forces. She may be an ally to X-Ray and Vav's group but that will have to wait for later. I've decided that I should start making nicknames like in Persona 4 Arena. Here are the nicknames that I've came up. Chie and Shadow Yukiko's nicknames are from Persona 4 Arena so I don't have to change it. This is only one-quarter of it

X-Ray and Vav's Forces:

Ray Narvaez Jr/X-Ray – The Attention Seeking Hero

Gavin Free/Vav – The Caring Slo-Mo Expert

Pyrrha Nikos – The Maiden of Destiny

Ruby Rose – The Beacon Prodigy

Weiss Schnee – The Heiress of Schnee

Blake Belladonna – The Misunderstood Ninja

Yang Xiao Long – The Punful Brawler

Jaune Arc – The Pure Knight

Lie Ren – The Silent Gunslinger

Nora Valkyrie – The Destructive Teammate

Chie Satonaka – The Carnivore Who's Discarded Womanhood

Emerald Sustrai – The Deceptive Woman

Qrow Branwen – The Drunken Uncle

Michael Jones/Mogar – The Protector of Cows

Ji Liang – The Regretful Sniper

May Zedong – The Equally Obsessed Fangirl

The Mad King's Forces:

Ryan Haywood/The Mad King – The Intelligent King of Madness

Cinder Fall – The Power-Hungry Maiden of Beauty

Geoff Ramsey/The Corpirate – The Tux Wearing Pirate

Yukiko Amagi (Shadow) – The Unconquerable Snow Black

There will be four more people from the Persona series that will join them so Chie and Shadow Yukiko may not be alone. Sorry! No sneak peek! That's all I can give you. I'll see you in the next chapter!

EDIT – If you don't like the nicknames that I have put on them, feel free to message me some good ones so I can change them.


End file.
